101universefandomcom-20200214-history
Zafaria
Zafaria is a world in The Spiral. It was where Morganthe once ruled before being driven out by the Council of Light. The world is the origin of the Zebra, Elephant, Lion, and Rhino species, as well as others. History Early History Long ago, Zafaria was a peaceful world where various animal tribes worked together. At one point, however, Zafaria was invaded by Shadow Spiders. In response to the invasion, the king of Zafaria called on the Sun for help. At his prayer, the Council of Light came and defeated the Shadow Spiders. Zebu Blackstripes, the king of the zebra clan at the time and the great-great-grandchild of Ztu Zebu, fought alongside Diego Santiago Quariquez Ramirez III, who was likely from the world of Valencia, and was eventually given the Sword of the Duelist. He was also given an Imperial War Fan by Emperor Yoshihito. The Council of Light ruined the Shadow Temple in Zafaria, fought off Morganthe, and pulled out the Spider Queen's fangs, burying the heart of darkness for all time. After Zebu's death, his skeleton lived on in the resting place of the Old Kings of Zafaria. At some point, his "grave goods" were stolen by various marauders and mercenaries. Ravenwood Student Exhange Program Disappearance In 2011, Ravenwood School of Magical Arts faculty Reginald Baxby and Dalia Falmea created a student exhange program to the world of Zafaria. The first expedition of the program was led by School of Fire assistant professor Umlilo Sunchaser, and six students, including Zafarian prince Tiziri Silvertusk, went along with him. Soon after the group went to the Savannah to meet the tribes that lived there, they went missing. Fearing the worst, Merle Ambrose instructed The Wizard to travel to Zafaria to investigate. Areas Baobab Crossroads Baobab Crossroads is the hub of the world of Zafaria, with entrances to Zamunda Outskirts, the Savannah, Baobab Market, and Mirror Lake. The area contains the Baobab Crown, the meeting place for the Baobab Council. It was built around the Tree of Life. Iyanga Whitestripes, a zebra clan Witch Doctor, can be found near the Spiral Door. Baobab Market Baobab Market is a marketplace just outside of the Baobab Crossroads. It contains a dock, with which The Wizard used to travel upstream by boat. Traders from the lion, elephant, and zebra clans converge here for exchange, despite the presence of marauding bandits. Savannah The Savannah is a desert land in Zafaria that was protected from outsiders after the exchange students were attacked. It is populated mainly by the zebra clan and the Thornpaw tribe of lions. Near the entrance to Baobab Crossroads is Camp Mgobo, where Tik-tik Snaketongue resides. The Wizard journeyed through the Savannah, searching for Msizi Redband, the exchange students' guide. During the exchange students' excursion to the Savannah, Edwin Trollstrider became lost, and was eventually captured by the Thornpaw tribe. The Wizard helped restore peace between the lions and zebras of the Savannah before leaving for Zamunda to find the rest of the students. Zamunda Outskirts Zamunda Outskirts is the outer part of Zamunda. Drum Jungle Drum Jungle is a large jungle, home to the Ape and Flameingo species. Waterfront Waterfront is a city on the coast of the Zafaria river. Stone Town Stone Town is a village near Waterfront. Mirror Lake Mirror Lake was the largest body of water in Zafaria prior to Morganthe drying it up in 2011. It was also where her Spider Temple was located prior to it being torn down by the Council of Light. Behind the scenes Zafaria is derived from "safari", which is an English name for a trip into the wilderness to observe or hunt animals, the most frequent of which occur in East Africa. Zafaria is the second world of Arc II in ''Wizard101''. External links * Game Worlds: Zafaria | Wizard101 Free Online Game Category:Worlds Category:Zafaria